Argaeus Sildor
'Argaeus Sildor '''is the current Lord of Sorrow, a descendant from an ancient line of warriors tasked with battling the dreaded Lord of Torment. He is a former member of the Vigil of Stendarr, and was one of its Skyrim chapter's most venerable Vigilants, having been raised by the Vigilants since he was left on their doorstep in his infancy. Biography While it was originally unknown who Argaeus' parents were or why they left him in the care of the Vigilants of Stendarr in early 4E 204, they left him at their doorstep with a large ebony mace and a letter saying that his name was Argaeus of House Sildor, born on the seventh of Hearthfire 4E 203, and that the Vigilants had to keep him from trying to uncover his heritage at all costs. Why the Vigil, which had only very recently been brought to the brink of annihilation at the hands of the Harkon vampire clan, decided to take him in is unclear, but they did so nonetheless. Argaeus grew up with the ideals of the Vigil, which put him in the unique position of being a "pure" Vigilant, having been raised as one from the very beginning. His mentor and father figure, Vigilant Einar, saw much potential in the young Imperial, and under his care, the boy grew out to be one of the Vigil's most promising members. He excelled in all the virtues the Vigilants held in high esteem; he was an excellent warrior and mastered the use of the large and heavy mace he had been gifted at birth, was greatly devoted to Stendarr and his teachings, and became a paladin against the undead and the otherworldly. Events of ''The Oldest Ghost By 4E 230, Argaeus had become one of his chapter's most capable warriors, having accumulated a long list of great deeds and heroic acts. However, when early that year a Daedra outbreak occurred near Stendarr's Beacon, Vigilant Einar, by now an old man, sent Argaeus away instead of letting him help ward off the threat, as the Vigil's chapter in Craglorn was about to undertake a great mission. Einar wanted Argaeus to assist there instead, as he felt that his skills were much more needed in a quest that scale than in rooting out some Daedra. With some reluctance, Argaeus agreed to go. When Argaeus reached the Vigilant encampment outside Belkarth, the Vigil was just about to head out on a mission. He only had a few minutes to report to the leader of the chapter, Vigilant Edgar, who explained that they were going to the Spellscar to stop the Daedra that spawned from it. Argaeus offered his assistance, and went along with the mission. As they reached the Spellscar and fought through a number of Atronachs, which killed most of the other Vigilants, they discovered a portal by the structure. Upon entering it, they found themselves in the otherwordly dimension that made up the "interior" of the Spellscar, where they came across a few Star-Gazers fighting a Frost Atronach. When the cultists defeated the Deadra, they were apprehended by Argaeus, Edgar and the remaining Vigilants, but the resulting standoff was quickly cut short when a disembodied voice mocked them all and summoned a gigantic Storm Atronach. Being forced to work together in order to even hope of defeating it, the Vigilants and the Star-Gazers joined forces to take it down, but all the Vigilants except Argaeus and Edgar were killed in the fight. When they eventually did defeat it, it thanked the group for freeing it, before being returned to the stars where it apparently came from. This was followed by the aformentioned voice warning the Vigilants and Star-Gazers that this was merely the beginning. With the common enemy out of the way, two of the Star-Gazers, Anna and Telenger, started purifying the Spellscar. Argaeus and Edgar, however, were not done, and tried to arrest the four Star-Gazers. A fight broke out, but Edgar was defeated and his opponent, Elric, threatened Argaeus to stand down or he would kill Edgar. Argaeus, not so keen on surrendering, grabbed his own opponent, a princess of Hammerfell called Siona, by the throat and in turn threatened to kill her if Elric did not release Edgar. After a short, heated argument, the Star-Gazers agreed to cooperate, upon which Argaeus released Siona and left with an injured Edgar. Upon return to the camp, Argaeus and Edgar discovered that the Vigilants had been raided and exterminated by a cult known as the Scaled Court, an ancient enemy of the Star-Gazers. Since they now were the last two Vigilants left in Craglorn, they decided to ask for reinforcements from the chapter in Skyrim, which arrived a few days later. This group was led by Vigilant Bjorn, a good friend of Argaeus, and after the reinforcements were brought up to speed on the situation, Edgar devised a new plan. They decided to meet with the Star-Gazers to propose a truce, as they now had a common enemy. Upon meeting with them, however, Argaeus became heated when the Star-Gazers kept insulting and ridiculing the Vigil while neither Edgar nor Bjorn did anything to retort, which led to the Imperial turning about and abandoning the scene, feeling insulted by the Star-Gazers' unwillingness to level with them and betrayed by the Vigilants' apathy. Becoming the Lord of Sorrow Upon returning to the empty Vigil camp in Craglorn, Argaeus was met with a man who called himself Mortemer. Although initially distrusting of this newcomer, Argaeus' disposition towards Mortemer was quickly turned over when the latter made a string of revelations: Argaeus was a descendant from a long bloodline of warriors known as the Lords of Sorrow, all members of House Sildor. The Lords of Sorrow dedicated their lives to thwarting the nefarious schemes of their rivals from House Andor, the Lords of Torment. Said schemes were generations in the making, and if completed, would change the very fundaments of Mundus and overturn the cosmic balance. Mortemer had been sent to fetch Argaeus because the previous Lord of Sorrow, Parlus Sildor, Argaeus' father, had just passed away, and Argaeus was next in line. After taking some time to take all of this in, Argaeus eventually agreed to take over the mantle and accompanied Mortemer back to the Sildor estate. Personality and traits During his tenure as a Vigilant, Argaeus was, by all means, a devout follower of Stendarr. He was a stoic, fearless man, with a great disdain for Daedra and undead. He bore a clear passion for rooting out and destroying the enemies of the Vigil, as is evidenced in his interactions with the Star-Gazers. When not fighting cultists or Daedric beings, he was shown to be an honourable fellow, with great respect for tradition, hierarchy and etiquette. After becoming the Lord of Sorrow, Argaeus became more disconnected from the world. His dedication to the unending struggle with the Lord of Torment gave him the sense that matters like keeping the Daedra at bay were insignificant, giving him an almost indifferent attitude to the world around him. However, he was not entirely untouchable by the events unfolding in the world around him, as displayed when he temporarily set aside his primary responsibility in order to aid with defending Skyrim from the greatest Falmer insurgence Tamriel had seen since the First Era. Gallery Dusk Sentinel.png Argaeus2.png Lord Sorrow.png Trivia * When the character was originally created, his surname was Similo, but this was later changed in favour of Sildor. The reason for this was simply that it sounded better. Category:Imperials Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Vigilants of Stendarr